


what would you say?

by totallyfxcked



Series: oneshots:) [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, LOOSELY based on the beach by the neighbourhood, beach, they just chill on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfxcked/pseuds/totallyfxcked
Summary: very, very short bughead fic where they're on the beach:) written for day 2 of camp bughead (waterfront)!!check this out on tumblr if you want @ southsidesmurfettes !!:)





	what would you say?

it was early. very early. the beach was nearly silent, the only noise being the calm roaring of the waves playing at their toes. 

jughead had one hand around betty, mindlessly rubbing circles into her shoulder. the other hand was holding a book, likely a biography or mystery. his beanie hung from the arm of his chair, the quiet sunlight bouncing off of his hair. a pair of sunglasses rested on the very edge of his nose, but he made no move to push them up. 

betty’s hair sat in a messy bun on her head, one headphone in her ear playing the calmest songs she knew. she cherished the feeling of sand between her toes. she rested her head on jughead’s shoulder, closing her eyes to take in the moment. 

“what would you say if asked if we could stay here forever?” betty muttered, pressing a soft, swift kiss to her boyfriend’s shoulder. 

jughead closed his book and gently placed it on the ground, turning his gaze towards betty. 

“i’d say...” he grinned. “i’d love that.”


End file.
